irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Civilization (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, the men of our small space colony left the ''Jupiter 2 in search of vitally needed water - unaware that their course was leading them directly into a terrifying uncharted valley of volcanos...'' Summary John, Don, Will and the Robot have been on a search for water, but in the blistering heat, their air conditioner no longer works because Smith cannibalized parts to fix the unit in his quarters. They find shelter in a cave to make repairs, and Will goes exploring. A quake traps Will deep in the caverns, where he and the Robot find a sleeping girl. Will reluctantly takes the Robot's instructions to kiss the girl to make her wake up, and she takes him to her ancient civilization. According to the rules of the civilization, Will must marry the princess he kissed and awoke from suspended animation. The civilization has been stockpiling soldiers in freezing tubes, and now plans to conquer the universe, beginning with Earth. John and Don, now the captives of that civilization, must find a way for them to escape and stop the conquest. Background * The segment "The Quarrel" from Bernard Herrmann's film score of "Garden of Evil" was used effectively in several scenes of this episode. It would be heard again in "The Astral Traveler." * Some of the set pieces are reused Alpha Control and Jupiter 2 equipment. * When Will Robinson descends down the spiral stairs into the control room with the Princess, much of the instrumentation, controls and equipment are from the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea set. In particular, the large serrated edged separation doors that isolate the forward viewing compartment on the Seaview from the rest of the submarine. * Kym Karath, who played the part of the Princess, was in the movie "The Sound of Music" with Angela Cartwright. * The planet Priplanis seems to have had a lot of strange warrior cultures that have come to odd ends and which seem to lack other members of society such as farmers, laborers, and merchants. In this episode the people are technically advanced and yet still believe that a little girl has the right to rule over them. The plot seems very much to be in the Flash Gordon mode, right down to Royal Dano's Ming the Merciless-like character. * Footage from "There Were Giants in the Earth" episode reused when the Chariot enters the cave. * The overhead light above the bed of the sleeping Princess suspiciously appears to be the lower exterior power unit of the Jupiter 2 full size mock up, complete with the same sequential flashing light pattern. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Major Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Doctor Smith *Bob May as the Robot *Kym Karath as the Princess *Royal Dano as the Major Domo References air conditioning; asthma; battery; Chariot; colonization; condenser; ignition system; Jupiter 2; lava; lost civilization; Majordomo; Preplanis; Sleeping Beauty; volcano; water Link * The Lost Civilization at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes